The Miasma of Stupidity
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: A compilation of misconducts and incoherencies of Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro. Akakuro Ficlets. Story 2: Akashi is quite jealous with the other Akashi Seijuro. They are the same but no, he is the fabricated version of him.
1. Luminescence

**Chapter Title: Luminescence**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humour **

**Warnings/: Aomine Daiki's potty mouth, the existence of the gay porn dvd, the transgressions of the author, a mundane plot, Akashi Seijuro's charismatic looks, the big possibility grammatical errors **

**[Summary] Story 1: For Aomine Daiki, the effective solution to life's problems is a small dosage of gay porn, but for Kuroko Tetsuya, it is the red-haired man who is working at the rental shop. AU **

**A/N: It's good to be back. In case some people are wondering, this is mummified-unicorns.**

* * *

Different variety of colours flashes before his bored eyes as Kuroko Tetsuya watches the _quadruple_ x-rated film that his so-called friend named Aomine Daiki brought for him earlier this day. Lack of animosity or pleasure has been exposed by the said devious watcher, hoping that the other will notice his unconcern behaviour for low-budgeted, non-artistic and commercially-made films like this. Kuroko can feel the other side of the sofa shifts, at the same time, the irritating grin that is now plastered on Aomine's damn face.

"So-" He glances at the screen and snickers. "What do you think Tetsu?"

His left eye unconsciously twitches as he maneuvers the remote control on his right hand and plays with the backward and forward buttons to emphasize his indifference for this shitty gay porn. "What do you mean, Aomine-kun?"

"Is it good? Are you now motivated to enter a relationship an-" Aomine's voice was drowned out by the loud abominable moans made by the cheaply-paid AV actor as Kuroko presses the high volume button to its maximum level, earning him a subconscious snarl from his companion.

"Come on Tetsu! I am just helping you!" Aomine roars out, trying to overpower the moaning background and also the stubbornness of his unconcerned friend; before he can even open his mouth for the second time, he was interrupted by the most disgusting 'orgasmic' scream he have ever heard in his entire life.

"I don't want to scream like that, Aomine-kun." He sips out his forgotten milkshake while staring nonchalantly at the screen. "Especially for another person."

"I am not saying that you _need _to scream like that."

"But it seems to me that you are pointing it out."

"Well, I am not." He bites out, trying to suppress his over-growing anger that only started because, he _fucking_ cares for his best friend. Okay, maybe renting a gay porn video just for the sake of it is kind of too much. _Kind of._

"If love comes on my way Aomine-kun, let it come. Don't pressure it."

That's…true. Still, Aomine Daiki is _not_ the patient type of person.

Forming some words to fight back, he was stopped when he saw Kuroko turned off the player, straightened his dress shirt and grabs his phone.

"Where are you going?" He blabbers out. A pair of confused navy blue eyes traces every move that his companion is doing, trying to decipher if he somewhat pissed him off.

"I am going to bring this back to the rental store." He stands up and looks at Aomine with small chimerical smile plastered on his face, making Aomine's blood to boils up again. "Anything you want?"

"Oh! Maybe a boyfriend or a girlfriend to bring back so that you'll not be fucking alone while I am having fun with someone."

His nonsense 'heed' was answered with a small chuckle and quiescent creaking of a closing door.

Really, Kuroko Tetsuya is too nice when it comes to him. He will just invariably shrugs every hurtful remark that Aomine is giving, despite of its regularity. The last time when he asked him about it, he just responded with an abrupt "I know that you love me" answer.

Damn it. He is really the fucking _best-est_ friend ever.

* * *

The rental shop is quite near at their shared apartment, making them familiar with the place. That's why it is not an uncommon thing if he forthwith notices the flash of unfamiliar splurge of red on the corner of his eyes; truly, it catches his interest instantly.

Kuroko, trying not to waste anymore time, fishes instantly for mangas, CDs and DVDs to borrow before he gives this AV film back. He goes back to the counter the minute he's done and muttered thanks inwardly for the non-existing queue. He scans the unfamiliar worker across him, scrutinizing the man's red locks, the shifting red-yellow eyes from the items to the computer screen, and the decent formal clothing behind the brown apron. All in all, Kuroko Tetsuya can say that the man is quite dashing.

"Well, thank you."

He notices that the distinct clicking of the scanner was gone and replaced by the red-haired man's voice. He blinks. Once. Twice. Trying to decipher what had just happe-

"It occurs to me that you accidentally voiced out what you are just thinking right now."

"Can you read-"

"No, I can't." The man smirks, elaborating the slightly slitting eyes of his. "Surprisingly, I can just read you easily."

Kuroko pauses and grumbles silently as his heart decided to hammers itself on his ribcage, making him unable to suppress his warming cheeks.

"_If love comes on my way Aomine-kun, let it come. Don't pressure it"_

Wow. What a good time to remember that. He doesn't want to admit it, but it seems that he unconsciously caught the disease called Aomine's stupidity, noting that he already needs to lessen his time with the contributor of the disease.

"May I ask if this is also included?"

"Ah." Cyan eyes look out sharply and see the forgotten video that Aomine decided to rent forhim. _Well, things are getting awkward_. "…No, my friend rented it and he abruptly decided to give it back."

"…I see."

Or maybe watching that cheap gay porn is having a negative effect on him? That's right. There is a big possibility.

"Can I have your membership card?"

Removed again from his stupor, Kuroko grabs it from his pocket and gives it to the love of his lif-I mean the man in front of him and puts it again as he gave it back. He picks up the paper bag and leaves, trying to shake off his embarrassment even though it is quite covered by the indifferent face of his, not quite catching whatever the red-head told him as he left.

Kuroko sighs and glances at the shop. _That's it._ That's the end of our short fleeting journey, Kuroko Tetsuya. After all, you can never get what you want. As he looks at his shopping bag, he sees a neatly-folded paper and opens it. He can feel his eyes slightly widen and looks back at the smiling face inside the shop.

Well, unless the said man slips a small paper inside the paper bag with his name and number written on it.

"_See you again, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

* * *

**A/N: Done. What an abrupt ending…augh…Sorry 'bout that. I am really not good when it comes to ficlets especially now that I realised how my writing style changed without me knowing. Oh well. How did Akashi learnt about Kuroko's name? It is on his membership card.**

**While researching some things for this fic, I learnt that it is legal to copy cd and dvds in Japan. It seems that rental shops are paying 'compulsory fees' to the recording companies to make it a win-win situation. Cool right?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	2. Aesthetics

**Chapter Title: Aesthetics**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Romance, Humour **

**Warnings/: Crack, Possessive!Akashi, the weird author, unbeta-ed**

**Summary: Akashi is quite jealous with the other Akashi Seijuro who is currently residing in Kuroko's dream. That is exactly him but no, that is a fabricated version of him. **

**A/U: Let's update this, shall we?**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was indeed beautiful. How grateful he was when he learnt about his weak presence, making him the only one who can appreciate his features. Sometimes, he just wishes that he can mark, label or whatever it is as long as everyone can recognize that he is his possession. _Ah, if only he can cage him._

He sighs as he brushes out the strands of hair covering the face of the sleeping shadow. Akashi cannot help but chuckle whenever he is seeing his peaceful face, not minding at all that he is together with the infamous Akashi Seijuro. Well, he is not the one at fault, Kuroko chose him by his self. He smirks as he kisses that pale forehead that belongs to him and him only. The red-haired captain's smirk widens as he traces intricately the other's shoulder blades, hips and thighs; he stops and snakes his arms on the other, making the pallid body draw closely to him. He knew it; _everything belongs to-_

"Mhmm…Ah…Aka-Seijuro-kun!"

_Him…?_

Akashi scowls. He _can_ see it; you don't need to tell him. _His _Tetsuya is having a wet dream. With. Him. But no, that person is not _exactly_ him, because the authentic one is here beside him and trying his very best to control his self from ravishing that delicate body. How dare that fabricated Akashi Seijuro to touch what is his? He will perfectly see and feel exclusively what will happen if you made the Rakuzan captain furious.

But the big problem is that he is an abominable non-existing entity and he is only living inside Kuroko's dream. In other words, he is not real. How can he kill someone who is actually not existing? What if Kuroko likes him more than the real Akashi? Many questions need to be answered. He doesn't have a choice but to face his fears, even Kuroko's rejection.

He clears his throat as he taps the coccon-like sleeping figure, trying to wake him up. "Tetsuya."

The body shifts and fluffy blue locks appears as he is trying to look at the red-head in front of him. He gently rubs his eyes with the back of his hand to remove the faint traces of sluggishness, but the move seems futile.

"I am quite aware that asking you this question at this ungodly time is utterly imprudent but-" He clears his throat once more to brace himself for the upcoming answer that he doesn't want to hear yet, he wants to hear, ambiguity at its finest. "- can I ask who is _that_ person- the one who is currently residing in your dreams and do you...fancy _him_?"

Akashi was immediately answered with a pair of blank sleepy blue eyes staring at him, trying to figure out if he is still dozing off or not. When he saw those eyes widen and blink for a few times, he knew it. This is it. This is the time when h-

"Uh? Ah..Yeah..Milkshakes are good." _huh?.._Okay, this is entirely different from the answer he is expecting but now, he is actually considering the possibility that Akashi over-analysed everything and concluded that Kuroko is having a dream_ with him_, not considering that he might- with a big possibility- having a dream with mountains of milkshakes which is really possible. He is just worrying for nothing._  
_

"…Tetsuya, what did you dream about just this-"

"Why?" Fully awake, he can now clearly notice that the other is debating with himself over something. _How akashi-like._

"Your dream...Am I a part of that dream or..?" He trails out when he realises that something is off. Kuroko looks down and fondles with the blanket, avoiding the intense gaze of the red-haired in front of him.

"Ah, yes but…it is not _that_ important."

"Tell me." If Kuroko says that it is really not that important, then maybe he is over-analyzing again an-

"I just dreamt of...topping you."

...Well, that is totally different from what he is expecting.

* * *

**A/N:This is one of my unfinished fanfics actually...heheh. You are free to kill the lazy authoress. Going to edit it later...orz**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
